Episode 6770 (17th January 2014)
Plot The Dingles celebrate having Sam home, but Zak is curious as to why the charges against him were dropped. Declan and Charity break the news to Megan and Robbie that Rachel has confessed to starting the fire at Home Farm. Harriet talks Ashley into staying out for more drinks. Alicia reluctantly allows Leyla to babysit Jacob. Ruby tries to get Ali to tell her what's going on. Ali asks her to look after the kids while she looks for Rachel. The Dingles arrive in the café looking for Rachel. On seeing Sam, Ali realises Rachel's confessed, she covers saying she hasn't seen her. Bob worries about money as the twins present him with their birthday presents list. Brenda assures him they'll sort it. When Jacob tries to play her, Leyla tries to be strong, but she soon gives into Jacob's demands and allows him to stay up and have pizza. Ali tells Ruby that Rachel has left Sam and gone. Charity drags Declan to the pub. They inform Sam and the rest of the villagers that Rachel has confessed to starting the fire and has been charged. Leyla is pleased when she manages to get to the bottom of Jacob's troubles and they strike a deal. Ali puts on an act when Dan and Kerry tell her and Ruby that Rachel's confessed to starting the fire. Alicia is gutted to learn that Jacob has confided his worries in Leyla. Sam panics when he goes back to the cottage and finds some of Rachel and Archie's stuff gone and then finds the text from her phone that Charity sent. Harriet drunkenly flirts with Dom as she leaves the pub. Charity informs Jai that Rachel has confessed to starting the fire when he arrives in the pub. As Jai leaves to find out where Archie is, she gleefully waits for the moment when he realises he'll never see him again. Brenda tells Bob she'll go into town tomorrow to try to pick up an mp3 video player for Cathy in the sales. Bob also convinces her to take her wig off permanently. David tries to convince Alicia that Leyla needs to go. Alicia agrees, but says they need to find the right moment. Jai angrily confronts the Dingles believing they know where Rachel and Archie are. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public bar *Brook Cottage - Living room, kitchen *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen/stairs, exterior'' *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen/stairs Notes *Gemma Oaten is heard as Rachel Breckle in a pre-recorded voicemail message but is uncredited. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 (20th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes